Running late
by Agetada
Summary: They knew they should have bought a damn alarm clock when they were on sale... NaruSasuNaru, oneshot


**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Summary:** They _knew _they should have bought a damn alarm clock when they were on sale...

**A/N:** Just a little story I thought up a long time ago to write some NaruSasu.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were never late to any of team 7's meetings. Well, Sasuke never was. Naruto had been a few times, but not much. Nevertheless, now they are late, a whole lot of thirty-two minutes. And so is Kakashi, but since he is always late it doesn't count.

Sakura sighs loudly and leans against the bridge's railing. "You're late.

"And you're getting better." Kakashi appears before Sakura in a puff of smoke. "Where are the boys?"

"Haven't come yet."

"They're usually early. What could've happened?"

"Naruto prolly overslept but I don't know about Sasuke..."

-- --

Speaking of the boys, Naruto really had overslept, and Sasuke too, unlike anyone would have believed. To tell the truth, they had spent the night together but somehow had not woken up at the right time. Well, who _would_ have?

So now Naruto is slowly getting a grip of the reality and waking up, and Sasuke is running around his house, searching for his clothes and his weapons holster that are lieing all around, showing clearly which way they had taken yesterday to Sasuke's room.

"Wake up Naruto, we're half an hour late!" Sasuke yells as he jumps backwards to the room where Naruto is still sleeping, trying to put on his shoe and pants at the same time, failing miserably.

"What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Naruto yells his answer over the crash and jumps up, only to fall onto Sasuke.

"You were so cute I couldn't", Sasuke says and kisses Naruto's nose.

"Bastard!" Naruto yells, blushing furiously and jumps up again, this time managing to stay up.

"Besides, you're always late, so it's no problem."

"Well whatever, I'm already late, so I'll make breakfast. A few extra mins won't hurt", Naruto says over his shoulder as he walks to the kitchen to find something to eat amongst Sasuke's too healthy foods.

"Put on some clothes, dammit!" Sasuke says, blushing now even more than Naruto before as he sees his outfit that leaves nothing to the imaginary.

"What's wrong now? You've seen me before", Naruto says, spreading out his hands and coming back to Sasuke's view. "There's nothing new compared to last night."

"It's different now", Sasuke says, pinching his nose. Dammit, he did so _not_ want a nosebleed for breakfast.

"Shut up, bastard. You're leaving anyways, so why do you care?" Naruto pouts as he turns back to find his trousers.

"So we're gonna leave at different times again?"

"Yeah, that's what I assumed", Naruto says, giving a glance at Sasuke who hadn't yet moved from the floor. His trousers are still unbuttoned, and somehow Naruto's gaze locks into them before he turns again to search for his own trousers that seem to be gone forever. "No need to wait for me, I'm gonna take my sweet time anyways."

"Hn, ok. I'll leave then." Sasuke buttons his trousers and stands up. He gives a peck to Naruto's neck. "Let's tell them when you're ready, honey."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a girl."

"Whatever."

Sasuke's steps go to the door and then disappears. Naruto has finally found his trousers. And on his way to the kitchen where he had found ramen - scary but nice surprise – he sees a lonely black shirt lying on the floor. _'Might as well dress up properly'_, Naruto thinks and puts the shirt on. _'Strange, since when has this been so… tight? Well, nevermind.'_

And of course, Naruto doesn't notice the red and white crest on the back of the shirt.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sasuke! Finally. Where have you been?" Sakura asks as she finally sees her teammate approaching the meeting place.

"…overslept…"

"Eh!?"

Sasuke glares at Kakashi and Sakura under his eyebrows. "Is it that weird?"

"Yes."

"No."

Sakura and Kakashi look at each other. "Well, yes it is", Sakura gives up. "You've always been an early riser."

"First time to everything…" Sasuke mutters.

"Do you know about Naruto?"

"Must be sleeping later than me. We trained together last night." As 'training' is quite the wide term...

"No wonder", Kakashi says and takes out his worn out copy of Icha Icha tactics. "We'll just wait for him here and make him suffer when he comes."

So the three of them wait for about fifteen or so minutes until Naruto shows up at the bridge.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I overslept a bit…"

"Don't worry", Sakura says as Kakashi gives a glare at Naruto over his book. "Sasuke was late too."

"Oo, the bastard was late", Naruto laughs and puts his arms behind his head. "He's finally giving up to the dream land."

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke frowns as he looks at Naruto's shirt. Shouldn't it be more loose? Naruto never uses that fit shirts, they are more Sasuke's thing. And now that he thinks about it, his shirt feels kinda loose…

"C'mon, boys", Kakashi stops them and stands up. "Let's go. We're already over half an hour late."

Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as he stretches his neck to see the back side of his own shirt. _'Oops…No wonder everyone stared long after me when I came here…'_

Naruto turns to lead their team to their usual training place. But as he turns, instead of following him his team freezes on the spot.

A horrible blush takes over Sasuke's face as Sakura and Kakashi first look at Naruto's back and then him, and then back again.

"Uh, Naruto…"

"What?"

"Why do you have Sasuke's shirt?" Sakura says, pointing at his back.

"Eh? What do you mean, this is mine."

"Naruto…"

"What?" Naruto turns to look at Sasuke who turns his back to him, pointing his thumb at it. Naruto blushes as he sees Sasuke is wearing the familiar black T-shirt with an orange spiral on the back.

"I must've taken your shirt by accident; they were all over the floor so I just thought it was mine without looking…"

"Uh…" Naruto mumbles, looking at Sakura's and Kakashi's curious faces.

"So, care to tell us the details of why the heck you have each other's shirts on?" Kakashi asks, smiling widely under his mask. Finally he would be able to witness a real life drama, and within his own team on top of all!

"Errr…" Naruto and Sasuke look at each other.

Damn.

They _knew _they should have bought a damn alarm clock when they were on sale...

-- -- -- -- --


End file.
